This invention relates to the improvements of ski bindings and more particularly to the improvements of a front metal fitting.
In most cases, a wire type or center belt type ski binding comprises a toe piece unit for securely holding the toe of the ski boot, a heel piece unit for securely holding the heel of the ski boot, and a front metal fitting acting to apply a forward pressure to the heel piece unit. In such construction, the toe piece unit is generally provided with a safety mechanism which is constructed to operate a releasing mechanism when an excessive twisting force is applied to the foot of the skier. However, such mechanism is not yet satisfactory in that it is not sufficiently safe against the load acting in the longitudinal direction of the ski. Such binding is not suitable particularly for school children under ski training.